Perfect
by StazBlood
Summary: Sasuke und Staz landen durch Zufall in einer völlig fremden Welt. Wo auch immer sie sind, diese Welt ist dem Untergang geweiht. Auch wenn beide sagen, sie hätten nichts mit der Welt zu tun, bringt Annwyl alles durcheinander. Aber kann Liebe wirklich die Welt retten?


Kapitel 1

„Hast du schon gehört? Sie haben wieder neue Rebellen gefunden." „Wenn das so weiter geht sind wir bald wie ausgestorben…" „Wir müssen endlich etwas tun!" Angewidert verdrehte Annwyl die Augen. _Lernen sie denn niemals dazu?_ Wie oft hatte sie schon versucht auszubrechen. Unbewusst glitt ihr Blick zu der kleinen Öffnung in der Wand. Dicke Gitterstäbe verhinderten, dass man dort hinaus kam. Dahinter sah man die Wolken, den blauen Himmel und einen Schwarm Vögel, der gerade vorbei flog. Leise entwich ihr ein seufzen und sie wandte den Blick ab. „Bald kommen die Truppen von Kaito. Dann sind wir frei!" _Haha, dass ich nicht lache._ Schnell krallte sie sich einen der Kohlesteine und trug ihn zu den Arbeitern. Es hatte keinen Sinn über die Rettung nach zu denken. Mittlerweile wusste sie das nur zu gut. „Wir dürfen die Hoffnung halt nicht aufgeben!" _Es gibt keine Hoffnung!_ „Genau. Wir müssen einfach abwarten." _Bis wir alle sterben!_ Wut stieg in ihr hoch und sie nahm sich zwei Steine auf einmal. Nach wenigen Minuten kam die Wache mit der ersten Ablösung. Eine Frau ging, dafür kam ein kleines Mädchen. Ihr blondes Haar war abgeschnitten worden. Und das nicht gerade professionell. In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen und als die Wache sie zu Boden stieß fing sie an, lauthals zu weinen. Annwyl betrachtete sie lange und eingehend. Dann wendete sie sich ihrer Arbeit zu. Was hatte sie schon groß mit dem Mädchen am Hut? Es musste sich nur schnell an die Bedingungen und Regeln gewöhnen, dann könnte sie das ganze überleben. Kaltherzig ignorierte sie das weinende Kind. Am Abend, als sie in der Halle saß und ihre Suppe betrachtete bemerkte sie, dass sich das Kind zu ihr setzte. Zwar am anderen Ende des Tisches, doch trotzdem zu ihr. Bisher hatte das noch niemand getan. Verwirrt betrachtete Annwyl erst das Mädchen, dann ihr essen. Mit großen Augen sah das Mädchen Annwyl und ihr essen an. Ihre eigene Ration hatte sie schon aufgegessen. _Ich weiß, es macht nicht satt…_ Zögernd betrachtete sie das Kind. Letztendlich schob sie ihre Suppe zu ihr hinüber. Wortlos aß das Kind diese auf. Ohne zu warten stand Annwyl auf und ging zu ihrer Zelle. Noch nie hatte sie jemanden etwas gegeben. Täglich sah sie Menschen, die um Essen bettelten, doch hier war es für jeden schwer, satt zu werden. _Bin ich weich geworden?_ Kopfschüttelnd ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

Auch in dieser Nacht konnte sie nicht schlafen. Stattdessen starrte sie aus ihrem Zellenfenster und starrte den Himmel an. Sterne und Mond tanzten im Schein der Nacht. Sie durchbrachen die unendliche Dunkelheit, die die Nacht mit sich brachte. Hell und unaufhaltsam schien der Mond zu ihr hinab. Müde ließ Annwyl ihre Beine vom Bett baumeln. Nachts spürte sie endlich, dass sie lebte. Das sie keine Puppe war, die das tut, was andere verlangen. Nachts hatte sie ihren eigenen Willen. Aber auch nur, weil sie nachts allein war. Da gab es keine Aufgaben, nichts. Nur die Stille, den Mond, die Sterne und sie selbst. Annwyl schloss die Augen, zog die Nachtluft tief in ihre Lungen und atmete aus. Frei. Genauso fühlte sie sich jetzt. Gebrüll von draußen ließ sie die Augen wieder öffnen. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster. Eine Kutsche fuhr zum Eingang des Schlosses. Fackeln durchbrachen die Dunkelheit, scheinbar heller als der Mond und Stimmen zerrissen die Stille, in der sich Annwyl so gerne zurück zog. Morgen würden neue Sklaven mit ihr arbeiten müssen. Ihre Gruppe unterwies immer die Neuen. Sie hatte noch nie verstanden wieso, aber es war so.

Sein Blick glitt umher. Wie zum Teufel war er hier gelandet? Den einen Moment saß e noch bei sich im Lager und im nächsten Moment lag er auf einem Feld, irgendwo, wo er noch nie war. Er hatte sofort gespürt, dass sein Ziel weiter weg war als jemals zuvor, doch er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, wie weit. Die Handschellen an seinen Handgelenken zwickten. Niemals hätte jemand ihn berühren können. Nie! _Irgendetwas läuft hier gehörig schief…_ Kalt betrachtet er die anderen, die mit ihm in der Kutsche saßen. Arme Bettler, denen niemand Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Welches Verbrechen sie wohl begannen haben? In Wahrheit interessierte es ihn nicht. Eigentlich wollte er nur schnell hier weg. Wollte nach Hause. Wütend presste er seine Kiefer aufeinander. „Und Ihr, mein Herr? Wer seit Ihr?" „Jemand, der für Euch nicht von Bedeutung ist." Mehr erwiderte er nicht, ja, er sah den alten Mann nichteinmal an. Als die Kutsche stehen blieb, bemerkte Sasuke, wie sein Herz kurz aussetzte. War es Neugier? Oder Angst? Innerlich lachte er auf. _Angst? Wegen diesen kleinen- _ Grinsend stieg er aus der Kutsche, als einer der maskierten Männer an seinem Arm zog. „Ihr werdet beschuldigt, Kevin den Großen, König des dritten Reiches und Herrscher der Insel Belhään, betrogen zu haben. Deshalb werdet ihr zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt und müsst als Arbeiter die königlichen Erträge unterstützen! Eure Namen werden gegen Nummern eingetauscht, Klamotten liegen in euren Zellen und morgen beginnt ihr mit der Unterweisung. Regeln sind streng einzuhalten und bei Verstoß droht die Todesstrafe. Also, los!"

Wenig später hatte Sasuke eine Zeichnung auf seiner Hand, die die Zahlen _8_ und _4_ darstellten. Er war also Nummer 84. Einer der maskierten Männer, ein Wächter, brachte ihn zu einer Zelle. „Du wohnst bei Nummer 3." „Wozu die Nummern?" „Darauf darf ich nicht antworten. Dort." Sasuke betrat die Zelle und genoss die Ruhe. Erst als er zum Fenster trat bemerkte er eine Person auf dem Bett, das dem Fenster gegenüber stand. „Du bist Nummer 3?" Doch auch ohne Antwort wusste er es. Tonlos sah ihn die Person an und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es ein Mädchen war, jünger als er selbst. „Nummer?" „84." „Aha." Desinteressiert deutete sie auf das andere Bett. „Das dort drüben ist bequemer. Wäsche ist im Schrank, aber sei sparsam, sie wird nur alle vier Wochen gewaschen. Auf Essen solltest du nicht hoffen, davon wird man nicht satt." „Was bedeuten die Nummern?" „Sie wollen sich keine Namen merken. Also geben sie Nummern, die sie auf deine Hand schreiben. Je höher die Nummer, desto neuer bist du." „Und die Nummer 1 ist also am längsten hier?" „1 und 2 sind verstorben." „Also bist du am längsten hier?" Keine Antwort. Die war auch nicht nötig. Stumm legte sie sich auf ihr Bett. „Du solltest schlafen. Bei den Unterweisungen sind die meisten Wachen und sie sind strenger als sonst." Auch Sasuke legte sich auf sein Bett, doch er schließ nicht. Und ihm war bewusst, dass das Mädchen auch nicht schlief.

Am Morgen öffnete er die Augen. Anscheinend war er doch eingeschlafen. Das Mädchen war weg. Also war er allein. _Ich muss schnell hier weg. _Eine Wache trat an seine Zelle. „Essen." Wortlos folgte er ihr bis zu einer großen Halle. Mindestens 100 Personen saßen hier, die Meisten über 20 Jahre alt. Sein Blick glitt über die Menge und er entdeckte das Mädchen aus seinem Zimmer. Sie saß alleine an ihrem Tisch. Alle machten einen Bogen um den Tisch außer einem kleinen, blonden Mädchen. Sie saß an der Mitte des Tisches und starrte Nummer 3 an. Kurz überlegte er, ob er sich zu ihr setzten sollte. Nummer 3 schob ihren Teller mit dem ¾ ihres Brotes zu dem Mädchen, das sich sofort darüber her machte. Scheinbar gereizt stand seine Zellengenossin auf und ging auf ihn zu. Doch sie sprach ihn nicht an sondern ging an ihm vorbei.

Warum? Warum tat sie das? Dieses Kind musste lernen, dass es hier erbarmungslos und hart war. Dennoch half sie ihr. Warum? _Vergleiche ich mich mit ihr? Nein. Mir hat damals niemand geholfen… Aber vielleicht ist genau das der Grund?_ Kopfschüttelnd läuft sie den Gang entlang. „Drei!" Annwyl zuckt zusammen und dreht sich um. „Aye." „Wo willst du denn hin, hm?" „Weg von dir." „Nicht so frech, junge Dame." Grinsend stellt sich Daisuke vor ihr hin. „Ah, wie ich sehe trägst du mein Halsband immer noch…", sein grinsen wird breiter und seine langen Finger gleiten über das Band an ihrem Hals. Annwyl tritt sofort zurück. „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es abreißen!", fauchte sie ihn an. Seiner Kehle entwich ein Knurren. „Nein!" Innerlich verdreht sie die Augen, äußerlich lächelt sie ihn an. „Ach, wieso denn nicht?" „Ganz einfach…" Wieder kam er näher. „So macht das Spielchen viel mehr Spaß, Annwyl." „Oh ja, es macht tierisch _Spaß_!" Schnell hob sie ihr Knie und rammte es ihm in den Bauch. Als Antwort zog er ihr an den Haaren, so, dass sie den Kopf seitlich legen musste. Im nächsten Moment hörte sie ein _klack_ und eine Metall-Kette war an ihrem Halsband befestigt. „Mach das ab!" _Ich bin kein Hund!_ Nun war sie es, die knurrte. „Aber, aber, Annwyl. Wir wollen doch _Spaß_ haben…"

Sasuke wurde in einen Raum geführt und musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war. Dort war ein Übergang in eine Miene. „Ich soll also Mienenarbeiter spielen", lachte er leise. _Wie tief kann man nur sinken…_ Kopfschüttelnd lief er mit den anderen mit. Eine Truppe wartete schon auf sie. Ihren Händen konnte er entnehmen, dass auch sie Arbeiter waren. Nachdem sie alles erklärt hatten, begann er mit der Arbeit. Erstmal würde er sich anpassen müssen um einen Überblick bekommen zu können. Nach ein paar Stunden hört es die Wachen lachen. „Hast du wieder Daisuke getroffen? Du siehst ja aus." „_Sei still!_" „Sonst was, Prinzessin?" Lauthals lachend führen sie das Mädchen zu uns. Nummer 3 zittert. Ob vor Wut oder Angst weiß Sasuke nicht, aber ihr Anblick lässt ihn schnell Luft einsaugen. Ihr gesamtes Gesicht ist Blutüberströmt. Auf ihrem Rücken ist der Stoff des Shirts mit riesigen, roten Flecken übersät. Blut läuft ihre Beine und Arme hinab. Stolpernd und humpelnd geht sie in eine Ecke und beginnt, mit der Hacke das Gestein zu bearbeiten. _Faszinierend, mit welch einer Wucht sie die Steine hinaus schlägt._ Anscheinend hatte dieser Daisuke sie wütender gemacht. Grinsend beobachtet er sie. _Welche Schmerzen sie wohl spüren muss… _„84! Arbeiten!" Langsam dreht sich Sasuke um und arbeitet weiter. _Könnte hier ja doch ganz spannend werden. _

Beim Mittagessen beobachtet Sasuke, wie seine Zellengenossin auf ihren Tisch zusteuert. Immer wieder zuckt sie zusammen wenn ihre Haut die eines anderen berührt. _Da hat sie ja Glück, das ihr alle aus dem Weg gehen…_


End file.
